1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat equipped with a fastening member fastened to a fastened member.
2. Related Art
In a seat frame structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-142197, a seatback-side bracket is fixed to a bottom end of a seatback frame, and wires are provided between the seatback frame and the seatback-side bracket. The wires accordingly act as reinforcement members and enable stress acting on the seatback frame to be alleviated. The diameter of the seatback frame can thereby be decreased, and hence a reduction in weight of the vehicle seat can be achieved.
However, in such a seat frame structure, the structure is complicated and the time required for assembly is increased due to providing the wires as new reinforcement members. In the vehicle seat, pads are also provided to the seatback frame and seat cushion, with the possibility arising of the wires cutting into the pads. There is therefore a need to further increase the number of components in order to protect the pad. The ability to reduce weight without changing the component configuration of a vehicle seat is therefore desired.
Research is ongoing into reducing the weight of a vehicle seat by forming configuration components of a vehicle seat from, for example, fiber reinforced plastic (FRP), a composite material formed from reinforcement fibers and resin.
In such cases it is possible to employ adhesive to connect together configuration components formed from FRP when fastening the components together. However in such cases, time is required for the adhesive to cure. An issue of deteriorating productivity hence arises due to the increase in assembly time incurred.